To seek a way to continue integrated circuit scaling and make computation more energy efficient, spintronic devices can be used. In spintronic devices, electron spins carry and store the information. One feature of such devices is their non-volatility (i.e., the computational state is preserved even when power to the circuit is turned off). This feature opens a path to normally-off, instantly-on logic chips which consume much less static power and thus are very desirable for mobile systems. Another feature of spintronic devices is that a collective state of particles (rather than individual electrons) experiences switching. Thus, spintronic devices have a much lower limit of switching energy per bit. The supply voltage of a spintronic device may not be related to leakage current and can be reduced to tens of milli-volts. This leads to lower active power.
One example of spintronic devices is all-spin logic (ASL) device. However, while the ASL device operates at low supply voltage (e.g., 10 mV) it has static bias current at its input and output non-magnets. This increases the energy per operation.